


fanaa

by paopufruittt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopufruittt/pseuds/paopufruittt
Summary: fanaa —(n.) destruction of self in lovehe who was the avatar of pride itself—how far then, had he fallen? and for her, would he fall again?
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	fanaa

**Author's Note:**

> lucifer is soft and angsty and deserves all of the love. this is my first obey me drabble so please enjoy~ ♡ I just have a lot of feelings after finishing lesson 20 so here we go.. >u<
> 
> (p.s.) originally posted to my otome writing blog -- paopufruittt @ tumblr ♡

**fanaa —** (n.) destruction of self in love

* * *

“A human?” he had inquired, once.

Too proud, too loyal, too wired and wound around the finger of the demon prince. He had listened, nodding and agreeing with his proposal without so much a second thought. That was the way he worked—how his allegiance bled into the aspects of his life and stained what he would have once questioned, hesitated, faltered. 

When it came to humans, Lucifer could only think of _her._ Of their fragile humanity, of everything he lost, of the light and shadows and bloodied stars of his tears he clutched at, the wind howling in his ears. 

Yet, when Diavolo proposed an exchange program, ultimately bringing two angels and two _humans_ into their realm for the span of year, Lucifer did not so much as blink. 

He had smiled softly, bowing the proud crown of his head with ebony threads brushing over his closed eyes. And said, “Yes, my Lord.” 

But when they arrived—he had thought he was prepared. 

She was breakable. Cruelly, devastatingly mortal. Of course she would be different than what was inked onto a page. She was perfectly, utterly normal in every capacity. No mana to draw upon, no runes or demonic pacts tattooed on her skin. Her soul arguably pure, although he did not look far enough to know for certain. A student he would look after, nurture, and keep a watchful eye turned so to not allow a single mar on the reputation of his lord and liege. 

And Lucifer had done so, for as long as he could manage, before her light began to burn away at his darkness, too. 

No one had told him that humans were woven from universes. She was the mischief of ancestral gods, meddling in their familial affairs. She was the rebirth of stars, their dust and dreams in her blood and bones. She was Venus’s love and Jupiter’s storms—a sweet contradiction that riled every part of him. Settling deep into the abyss of his heart, and there, she glowed. Once a small, infernal spark he dared to snuff out; yet still, stubborn and indomitable and unstoppable as a black hole, he was then swallowed by her touch. 

A regular human, normal by their standards. Without a touch of sorcery in her veins, surely she must be born of witchcraft. Of magic; a walking, breathing supernova that tore apart everything he had once believed. 

How was it possible, that a human like her could ignite such feelings in someone like him? He, who was once the Morning Star. He, who was the eldest of the seven rulers of Hell. He, who was the avatar of pride itself—how far then, had he fallen? 

_Do not fall for her._

“Impossible,” he had said, poison coating his tongue with his lie. Lucifer had Fallen all but once before, and he had sworn then, he would not falter again. Although now, he tumbles head first for a different reason, and yet his heart burns as true as it had did then, thousands of years apart. 

He may no longer be an angel, yet he feels the weight of his sin all the same. And this time, when he falls—beautifully, gladly—it will be his own undoing. His true ruin. 

For loving her, would be the most tragic Fall of all.


End file.
